


Comes and Goes (In Waves)

by utsu



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, literally just fluff that disintegrates straight into smut like it's the natural order of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsu/pseuds/utsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How the hell was I supposed to know you being hot meant you wanted us to be hot <i>together</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes and Goes (In Waves)

The sun streamed in through the window like magic, everything it touched becoming lighter and brighter all at once. It’s glowing fingers reached through the room, touched upon the blue ocean of carpet and split it into the pale blue of the shallow and the dark cerulean of the depths before reaching up and over the bed sheets to crest the curve of one defined calf. Wind breathed in through the small opening between the sill and the vertically sliding window, coercing his opalescent curtains into a gentle dance, bringing goose bumps to rise across his skin.

The clock’s digital numbers signal the top of the hour, and at the same time a subtle click can be heard from his iPod port before the telltale clapping and bouncing beat resonates throughout his room, indicating that it was time for him to get up and get ready for class. Stretching his arms and cocking his hips forward enough that he heard a few quiet pops, Rin Matsuoka slowly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The music kept bouncing around him and he slowly started jostling his shoulders and moving his abdomen to the beat, smiling with eyes closed as he allowed himself to wake up a bit more before standing.

He’d been told countless times that it was stupid to set songs he enjoyed as his alarm clock—so many horror stories about favorite songs being ruined because they were eventually associated with waking up early—but Rin was a little bit unique in that regard. He was a little bit unique in a lot of ways, actually, but most especially when it came to mornings and waking up.

He met the morning sun with a smile, wide and sharp and toothy, shuffling around his bed and shimmying his hips to the music as he moved towards the window, shoving the slider up all the way so the full extent of the light breeze could taste the interior of his dorm room. He leaned his hands on the windowpane, thrusting his head and chest outside to glance at the front quad of his university; a wide expanse of grass surrounded by a paved walkway and several different kinds of trees. His favorites were the red and purple crape myrtles, as well as the freshly blooming sakura trees. There were students walking about beneath him, shuffling to and from classes and dorms, jostling bags and binders and notebooks of varying sizes.

Rin pushed himself back inside his dorm and began to dance with his entire body, his feet light so as to not bother those living beneath him. To make up for his inability to jump around, his hands raised high in the air and waved over his head, his shoulders doing most of the detailed work as he tried to sing along with a song that wasn’t in any language he knew.

His friends thought he was strange for being so lively and happy so early in the morning, well, except for Makoto who was also a morning person and understood his morning routine a bit more than the others did.

Because of that, he and Makoto had taken to sharing their early mornings more often by getting tea or croissants together before returning to their respective duties. That had been before Makoto had transferred to a university with an advanced architecture program a little too far from Rin for them to meet up so regularly, though they still managed to see each other at least once a week at a bakery almost equal distance from both of their universities. Nagisa and Rei were making their relationship work while attending two different universities—Nagisa for business and Rei for fashion. Rin admired their longevity and their continued intensity, wondering how in the world neither of them went stir-crazy not being able to see each other every single day.

He’d entertained the idea of attending a different university than Haru and couldn’t even get past wondering which university he’d be attending—it was inconceivable. He and Haru were both art students attending the same university, though they didn’t live in the same dorms. Haru’s were the closest dorms to the ocean and Rin’s were closest to the university pool, an admittedly wide distance between the two. But Rin would never complain; not when he was able to have dinner and movie nights with his raven-haired boyfriend just about every night, with time even to make a few lunch trips throughout the week as well. Their classes were close together so they were never lacking in seeing one another, though Haru had been mumbling recently about not getting enough swim-time with Rin.

Rin agreed that it had been too long since they’d gone swimming together but to be honest it was mostly Haru’s fault. He wasn’t just saying that, either! If Haru would get his butt out of bed before noon than he’d be able to meet Rin in the pool and share the simple pleasure of moving through the water beside his love before the sun could find it’s center directly above their university. When he’d mentioned this, Haru had merely stared at him, blinking heavily in that deadpan way of his. Finally, he’d said something about not _everyone_ being as weird as Rin was by waking up and dancing straight out of bed.

Rin had tried to explain to him that the sun’s rays on his skin in the morning felt like kisses and that he felt like it’d be rude to ignore them, to wrap the blanket over his skin and reject the sun’s greeting. That when his music went off in the morning his bones awoke singing, his heart a pounding drum in his chest, his lips already curling around the words. The only reaction he’d received from his quiet boyfriend was a tightening of his eyes that had made Rin think for just a moment that Haru had been jealous of the sun. That was _so_ Haru.

It was fine if there wasn’t anyone who understood or reciprocated Rin’s love of the morning or his inclination to greet it with dance. He’d keep on keeping on all by himself, happy as a clam. Though, admittedly, he was known to get too into the beat and lose track of time and show up tussled and out of breath and very clearly _late_ to his morning courses, sputtering apologies and half-formed explanations about the sun and the dance and how his bones would absolutely _ache_ if he didn’t dance them awake in the mornings. Usually his professors were too confused to reprimand him with more than a few salty words or looks, allowing him inside and ignoring the noise he made as he pulled out his painting apron, easel, and brushes.

Today, however, he was watching the clock like a hawk. He scowled at his iPod when one of his favorite songs shuffled on just as he was putting a toothbrush in his mouth. He pointed two fingers at his eyes and back at the iPod threateningly as he headed back over the sink, still moving his hips to the beat. He couldn’t _not_. He glanced into the mirror for the first time all morning and choked on his Sensodyne toothpaste (his teeth may look strong and dangerous but they were incredibly, delicately sensitive, get over it).

His hair was standing up and twisted in certain places and if he had been with Haru last night he’d have thought they’d made love. Haru had a thing for Rin’s hair; it was actually one of the worst kept secrets amongst their friends. If Haru wasn’t playing with a few strands he was tucking it behind Rin’s curiously small ear, or carding his hands through it. When they were alone and the moonlight played over their bodies like a wispy sheet and the cradle of Haru’s hips cupped the curve of Rin’s ass, Haru was fond of nosing his way into Rin’s hair and sighing. Rin would never in his life admit that he thought it was adorable, not in a million years, but there it was. Just thinking about it had him flushing bright red, his wide eyes watching his cheeks as they shifted from a fair tan to a light blush.

“Wow,” Rin garbled around his toothbrush, shaking his head at his reflected visage. He looked like he’d been thoroughly loved and was embarrassed about it, which, no. That was so not him. Okay, maybe sometimes it was, but that’s just because Haru knows how to do some really interesting things that he is somehow completely unembarrassed about and sometimes he says some really _incredible_ things right in Rin’s ear and can you really blame him for flushing bright red? Rin scowled at the mirror. Maybe that old adage about quiet people was true after all.

After rinsing his mouth and winking at his own pearly-toothed grin in the mirror, he sauntered over to his dresser and hummed along with the next song, one that was just a skip slower than the previous ones. After a brief moment of deliberation, he decided on his favorite pair of black skinny harem pants with a pink Nirvana muscle tank with teal writing and accompanying Nirvana logo. The spring weather was warm enough that he wouldn’t need a jacket, would probably even still be hot and wanting of the refreshing coldness of the pool. He bounced onto his bed and lifted his feet one at a time to tie his crisp black converse, slipping the tight legs of his pants down to cover his yellow cartoon cupcake-print socks.

Bending over to look between his feet under his bed, he grabbed some of his loose supplies and crammed them into his galaxy print backpack, careful not to bend any of the pages of his notebooks. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you’re talking to, the painting department at his university was rather small compared to the other areas of specialty, so he was able to leave most of his stuff in the room itself. His easel, several different notebooks, a few canvases, and all of his paints had been in there since the beginning of the semester. Sometimes he left his apron in there too, but he washed it often enough that he’d just decided to bring it home with him regularly. Though it was always a disaster whenever he forgot the damned thing, because talent or not, Rin _always_ managed to make a mess of himself whenever he worked. His apron was always a disaster and his arms, both of which were already covered in art that was inked into his skin, always came back with more color than usual, though at least the new sloppy additions weren’t permanent.

His left arm was a masterfully realistic adaptation of the ocean, a spectrum of every shade of blue, starting as an almost sea foam green on his wrist and cascading through the layers of water up towards the midnight blue of the ocean’s deepest depths midway up his muscled bicep, with waves cresting and falling over the defined muscles of his arm. Each shade of blue blended perfectly, artfully into the next until halfway up his bicep the midnight blue transformed into a lightly speckled, solid black. There was a beacon of a moon practically glowing in the midst of the darkness, with two small cartoon deep-sea creatures, a shark and a dolphin, intertwined and cresting the curve of both the moon and his shoulder as if to head down the slide of his sharp shoulder blade, right over his heart.

Every time Haru was with him and he had to explain the significance of the sleeve to an inquirer—that the animals symbolized Rin and Haru, that they both had an incredibly special relationship with water and that they were, in fact, over the moon for each other—Haru would actually _preen_ beside him. Rin couldn’t decide which part of the exchange was his favorite: getting to talk about his favorite tattoo which also meant he got to talk about the love of his life, or Haru’s completely smug reaction to him talking about his favorite tattoo and by association, his favorite person, Haru. Such exchanges didn’t happen too often, though, since mostly people either said nothing about the ink or offered emphatic compliments with no need for any explanation.

His right arm was also covered in a tattooed sleeve, though the space was designed completely of his own unique interests aside from Haru and water and everything that those two aspects of his life encompassed, which were probably far too meaningful to fit on what was left of his un-inked body. His right arm was a plethora of color: an ink-soaked garden of his favorite flowers crawling up and around his wrist, forearm, and bicep, blooming over the ball of his shoulder. Rin had always fostered a secret obsession with flowers, though he’d only really told anyone about his very favorite: sakura blossoms. His friends had always ragged him about it; smiled knowingly whenever he saw a sakura tree or the petals happened to fall down onto the surface of their elementary school pool.

His arm had several different species of flora inked into his skin, from his beloved sakura blossoms to the rarely tattooed rhododendrons, with blue and purple hydrangeas, lavender lilacs, pink peonies, sunset roses, and a single delicate golden wattle tucked under the curled petal of a rose—a token of his time spent in Australia. The deep green of the various leaves brought the sleeve’s vibrancy down to a muted intensity, though Rin honestly didn’t mind the loudness of the art. He had a few other tattoos scattered across his body, though they were tiny, especially compared to the work on his arms.

Haru had a few tattoos of his own, though he seemed to prefer words rather than images. He had several lyric tattoos, though Rin’s favorites included one that read, _Love is a river that flows through the soul straight to the heart of man_ in two lines of delicate script across the back of his right hip, _Love forever love is free_ _Let’s turn forever you and me_ in two lines on the sharp top edge of his left shoulder blade, and Rin’s personal favorite, _just as my heart woke, it beat for you_ in two lines on the skin of his left peck muscle, right over his heart. Most of the tattoos that they’d gotten had been in the same shops, together. Each one had become just another bonding experience to add to their wealth of connections even before they made it to university. Thinking back on the memories, Rin found himself smiling goofily.

Sitting up and slipping one arm into his backpack, he heaved it onto his shoulder and meandered over to the shower to grab his legskins from the rack, glad that they were finally dry from the night swim he’d taken the day before. He folded the legskins up, grabbed his cap and goggles from the counter and stashed them all inside his backpack before heading around to grab his IPod and port, which he also stowed away in his pack, before heading towards the door. He grabbed his apartment key off the counter and locked up behind him, tucking the key into his backpack before slipping his other arm through the remaining strap. He padded softly down the four flights of stairs it took him to get to ground level, calling out greetings to the few familiar faces he saw up at this time. He headed for the building where his first class was held, tucking his hands into his pockets and taking a cursory sniff of the air. The floral smell always relaxed him, his shoulders dipping under the tension of preparing for his classes and the pressure of imminent finals.

But for now, he wasn’t going to worry about much. His current painting was going swimmingly, if he could be so bold, and he had a clear image in his mind of what colors he wanted to use for today. He hadn’t forgotten anything, which was both rare and awesome, so there really wasn’t anything to worry about. And the cherry on top of it all? He was pretty certain he’d have enough time after his last class today to sneak into the pool while Haru was doing his laps. 

Rin smirked.

✧

Rin had finagled his way into priority registration and had determinedly gotten his favorite class to be his last on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, in a room that was vacant for the rest of the evening after the class’s official ending time. As such, he was often found in there by himself, always the first to arrive and the last to leave, letting his brushes breathe color over his canvas as his playlist played quietly in the background. He kept the music low so as to be respectful to anyone staying late in the classrooms around him, especially since he worked with the door open.

He’d only run into one person so late in the evening before, probably because no one in their right mind would voluntarily stay late at university on a Friday night when there was sure to be parties and the like. Rin enjoyed parties quite a bit himself, he was usually just fashionably late to them because he also enjoyed his free time alone in the art room, where he could work unrushed and unobserved, a silent third party bystander to the conversation between canvas and paintbrushes.

His favorite spot to position his easel was right in front of the far left side of the room, a wide expanse of windows looking out on a clear view of the sunset, only obstructed slightly by a few scattered trees. He maneuvered the back of the custom easel against the counter so that he’d be able to put varying amounts of pressure on the painting without it tipping over or falling. The position was perfect for him to watch all of the various colors draining from the daytime sky as they chased after the sinking sun, made it easier for him to mix his paints more accurately, making them fit his mental image better than if he’d been locked in a room surrounded entirely by walls.

He was fairly predictable in what he enjoyed painting, though he tried to keep his skills varied just for the sake of not getting stuck in a rut. He sold almost all of his works online, donated several of them to people who requested, and kept a few that had intimate meaning to him. The one he was working on now, a spattering of trees with delicate trunks and branches of sparse hues of gray and brown leading up into a canopy of pink and red and magenta blossoms with soothing yellow highlights, had come to him in a dream. He’d only added the deep green and russet brown smudged grass and the almost fluorescent red-orange flowers around each tree’s base the day before, on a whim. The background was a soothing pale yellow, nowhere near the brightness of the flowers but mirroring the muted tone of the grass and the sickness crawling up several tree trunks.

“Reds and pinks again,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head as his sharp teeth came down to bite lightly at his lower lip in concentration as he continued to study the canvas, his hands slipping the loop of his apron over his head and reaching behind him to tie it loosely around his waist. Admittedly, reds and pinks and even the fiery orange of the ground flowers were a pattern he had been noticing much more often than he had years prior. Usually he was more inclined to use the blue spectrum, and maybe even dabble in with some lavenders and purples. Those works always reminded him of Haru, which was probably why he loved them so much. Probably also why he’d kept more of those than he had the red ones, because just by looking at them he could remember thinking of Haru in specific strokes, his brush making love to the canvas with Haru’s intense eyes in the backs of Rin’s eyelids.

Flushing but smiling goofily, Rin brought a stand next to his chair and laid out his brushes, his tools, his water container, a handful of paper towels, and a clean rag. He reached up and gathered his soft hair into a low ponytail, most of it falling back to frame his face because it was still too short for all of it to reach the ribbon. Still, the small tail was better than letting all of his hair fall forward and dip into his paints or brush across the canvas, especially when the canvas was as big as this one.

It was taller than he was and about five times his width, necessitating a custom easel that he’d made himself with Makoto’s help, a short but powerful thing that steadied the canvas mostly from the bottom but also along the corners. Rin loved working on massive canvases because there were so many different perspectives to see the work from—one moment you’re up close and everything is visceral and bright and so real and then you take ten steps back and it’s a new work, completely different, and there’s so much to take in, and it’s just—it’s so much. The downsides to the size and scope of the work included the costs of course, of pretty much everything including the amount of paint needed, but Rin found that when he was surrounded with large amounts of paint, large enough that he filled several dishes, his clumsiness often led to him making a mess of things, and _that_ was the worst of it all. He’d ruined several outfits by getting paint all over them, and even a few of his art pieces too after some unfortunate tripping episodes. He didn’t really like to talk about it.

Tucking the hairs framing his face behind his ears, he set to work on his painting, touching up the brilliantly pink canopies and adding in some blue to the background of some areas of the blossoms that he’d left a little sparse, just because.

Rin knew that whenever he painted he sort of became a whole new person. Haru had told him as much one night when Rin had let Haru watch him start a piece from scratch, because Haru had wanted to see his process, how he started with nothing and made it come to life with his hands. Haru hadn’t explained to Rin that his fascination came from understanding how Rin’s works must’ve felt, since he also came to life under Rin’s hands.

For a while, Rin had been self-conscious afterwards, wondering how his face looked or if he was slouching too much or if people were staring at his sharp teeth in class and wondering about them, wondering how he lived with them. But then he’d thought of Haru’s face when he’d kept glancing over his shoulder as he worked, watching Haru’s eyes carefully trace his work, eyeing every detail, before turning back to Rin’s curious gaze and positively _gleaming_ with pride.

After that, Rin had quickly decided that he didn’t care what he looked like when he painted, or whether people were observing him while doing so because he looked different. He changed when he painted, turned inside himself and let go of all of his barriers, his inhibitions, and Haru had _liked_ it. That was enough for Rin to decide that it didn’t matter what anyone thought about his posture, or his teeth, or his technique. All that mattered was that he painted most efficiently when he was relaxed, and even better when he knew that Haru was standing over his shoulder, a hand at times on Rin’s other shoulder; both a comfort and a reward.

Rin didn’t know how long he’d been painting, he’d long since pushed his stool away and had taken to standing as he added some of the finest details he’d ever added to a painting, when he felt someone’s gaze on him. He finished a delicate stroke, the slow swipe of his wrist both elegant and masterful, before setting it down and glancing curiously over his shoulder. He found Haru leaning on the frame of the open door, eyes staring intently at Rin even as he dripped on the linoleum, his jammers and towel and _hair_ all clearly still wet from his swim. Even though that intent gaze set Rin’s heart racing within his ribcage and made his palms feel a little sweaty, he was too distracted by Haru in nothing but his jammers and the fact that he’d walked across the entire school and up three flights of stairs in his wet jammers just to be here, at this moment, to see Rin’s eye twitching at him.

“You came all the way across school, soaking wet, with just a towel, just to see me?” Rin asks in a smug, singsong voice. Haru doesn’t say anything, his eyes still intent but his smile curving into one that was more knowing than Rin liked. Rin scowled playfully, shaking his head. He didn’t go to Haru, not when he was still in painting mode, when his hands were still itching to bring the painting to life and his mind still held the exact image he wanted to transmit onto the canvas. So he let Haru stand there by himself as Rin moved to pick up another brush, dipping it into his self-made concoction of yellow-orange and added some more fine details, trying to accomplish that look that made the objects of paintings appear to be more than just paintings. He wanted his trees to stand out, wanted them to look like some were closer to the viewer than others, like they could actually walk through this forest.

He listened as Haru discarded his towel somewhere off to the side, not even toweling himself off, before coming up quietly to stand behind him, so close Rin could feel his body heat through his clothing.

“What time is it? I was going to sneak into the pool and meet you during your practice. Time must’ve run away from me.” He glanced to the side of his easel and frowned at the still-setting sun, the blast of warm colors across the sky. The sun’s position hadn’t changed much, and the colors were all still the same shades that had inspired his own paint colors, so what was Haru doing up here so early? He was about to turn and ask, to actually stop painting and turn away from it once and for all because he was just too damned curious for his own good, when he felt Haru’s hand trail up his back, between his shoulder blades, lightly up his neck until his fingers carded loosely into Rin’s little ponytail.

Rin dragged a deep breath in; flushing with embarrassment that it was so obvious how much Haru’s touch affected him. Haru had a way of not understanding how intense he was but enjoying the reactions his intensity brought out of Rin’s expressions and behaviors all the same; perhaps a little _too_ much. Rin retracted the hand he’d been touching his work up with, watched it tremble. He set the brush down and lost sight of his painting as he focused entirely on that hand in his hair. Haru leaned forward and his lips touched the shell of Rin’s ear like a ghost’s breath, before moving on to press lightly to his temple. At the same time, the hand in his hair carefully worked the ribbon undone, stashing it in his jammers before running his hands through Rin’s hair unhindered.

“Haru?” Rin questioned, shivering. He was surprised his voice had come out even, considering the absolute disastrous state of his whirling thoughts and his pounding heart. “Don’t you have practice?”

“Rin,” Haru breathed. Rin held his breath. “I’m hot.”

Feeling more than a little confused and obviously still _very_ into whatever this was that Haru was doing to him, Rin frowned.

“Then why’d you get out of the pool? I don’t have a clue what’s happening right now.”

“I’m _hot_.” Haru insisted, nuzzling into the side of Rin’s neck, his tongue slipping past his lips to taste the salt of Rin’s skin. When it became clear that Rin was still oblivious to his meaning, Haru huffed, dropped his hand from Rin’s hair, and instead wrapped his arms around his abdomen from behind, pressing their bodies together and making it literally impossible for Rin to misunderstand his meaning again.

Not when Rin could feel Haru’s erection pressing into his backside, hard enough to push the material of his skintight jammers out into a prominent tent. Rin swallowed, whispering, “ _Oh_.”

He could practically feel Haru’s smirk behind him, even before he dipped forward to nod against Rin’s neck before sucking at the same spot that his tongue had been paying attention to earlier. Rin could hear Haru’s uneven breathing in his ear and it only served to make his heart beat faster, his skin becoming too hot to be comfortable but still, somehow, not hot enough. He couldn’t help but remember how he’d once told Haru that he’d make his cold expression hot, melt it down and make him break a sweat. Finally on the same page, Rin pushed his butt back against Haru, drinking in the quiet moan his action elicited from his quiet lover, his grin wide and sharp.

“Took you long enough,” Haru mumbled, biting Rin’s neck hard enough to leave a mark, listening to Rin’s resulting hiss.

“How the hell was I supposed to know you being hot meant you wanted us to be hot _together_?”

“Clearly you understand it perfectly.”

“Yeah, _now_. Maybe you should let your cock do all the talking from now on, since feeling it hard against my ass was clearly more understandable than your gibberish.”

That snarky comment earned him a small reward in the form of Haru rutting up against him, just once, and in quite the pointed fashion. It was enough to make Rin groan and it was also enough to push him a few steps forward, making his legs splay out to try not to step into any of his paint dishes scattering the floor. Obviously because it was Rin and he had terrible luck when it came to his outfits and paint, his foot found the mixed blue paint dish. The paint splattered across his black pants, all over the floor, and a bit on Haru’s shins and feet, but Haru’s deft fingers had moved under his tank top and were playing gently with his nipples and it was all he could do not to just _fall down_.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, wishing he had a place to put his hands, wanting desperately to have something to hold on to.

Haru and Rin were old-time sweethearts of sorts—having been together almost their entire lives and having loved each other since they were just kids, though they hadn’t understood so until the beginning of high school—so they’d never been with any person other than each other. As such, they’d grown up discovering how each of them liked to make love, what words each liked to hear, which techniques made each of them melt into the floor. Rin’s nipples were a sensitive point, something that they’d found out very early on given how they’d both disregarded the research Rei had offered them about how sensitive nipples were and how some people found extreme pleasure from having them played with or sucked on. Yet later when Nagisa had pulled Haru aside and explained that when he gave attention to Rei’s nipples the blue-haired man went to _pieces_ , Haru had decided within an instant that he and Rin would give it a try.

Rin had volunteered Haru to be the first to try this theory out, but to no avail, as Haru only found himself faintly ticklish and generally just unaffected when Rin licked and sucked at him, though the sight of Rin looking up at him curiously with his lips wrapped around Haru’s nipples had made the solemn lover extremely happy, it had also made him think of…other potential uses for such a wonderful mouth. Rin, on the other hand, had thought the mere idea of being aroused from nipple play was laughable and had expressed as much when Haru had dipped forward to take one of his rosy nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly and bringing Rin abruptly from laughter to an outright _moan_ , changing him into a believer with a single careful _lick_.

From there, they’d rather hastily delved through any other possible delights and found that surprisingly, Haru—quiet, solemn, intense Haru—was a big fan of blow jobs. And even more surprising: Rin was _excellent_ with his mouth. Haru hadn’t been afraid of Rin’s teeth, he trusted him too much and to be honest he’d been far too excited at the mere thought of having _Rin’s mouth around his cock_ to even care about repercussions, and his trust (and excitement) had been duly rewarded. The subject of his first dealing with oral sex was a little embarrassing for Haru, considering how quickly it had ended and how innocently Rin had asked, afterwards, if it had been okay.

Rin was stubborn and straightforward and a romantic at heart but sometimes he was as oblivious as Haru. He could still remember the aftershocks running through him, the butterflies taking flight in his lower stomach as he panted and looked down at a kneeling Rin as he wiped a drop of Haru’s come from his lips with wide, self-conscious eyes and a shy smile. When Haru had later met up with Nagisa and been grilled into admitting that he and Rin had been trying new things, blow jobs amongst them, and Nagisa had assumed incorrectly that Haru had been the one to kneel first, the blonde’s eyes had become gleaming saucers when Haru corrected him.

“You let _Rin_ —he had his mouth, his _teeth_ , wrapped around your? Oh my _God_!”

Haru had flushed a pretty pink, not responding immediately, trying to control his voice though from Nagisa’s perspective he’d just looked quietly smug, with no sign of internal dilemma whatsoever. There’d been a long moment of silence between them before Haru finally explained quite simply that Rin was both an efficient and generous lover, especially when it came to his mouth. He understood Nagisa’s surprise, and later—after Nagisa had had a few days to spread the news of Rin’s expertise like fire, because of course he would—Rei’s as well.

Well, he sort of understood, but it was more like he just didn’t care. At that time, it hadn’t occurred to Rin that potential suitors might be fearful of his teeth and Haru was not going to be the one to enlighten him, not when Rin was _his_ and he didn’t need to be thinking about suitors at all, in any capacity, outside of Haru. That possessiveness eventually became the start of another one of Rin’s delights: dirty talk. It was all Haru’s doing, entirely, one hundred percent, and Rin would never in his life admit that he loved it, but Haru was sort of a master at talking dirty. He was an incredible mix of possessive and attentive to Rin’s needs, wanting to reassure them both that they belonged together while giving Rin room to maneuver however he was inclined. Haru didn’t want to trap him or hold him down, not even with his words or his desires, so he’d been cautious for months before Rin had finally blurted just how sexy he thought it was.

The rest, as they say, was history.

“You make me so hot,” Haru moaned, turning Rin around in his arms and pushing his hands up into Rin’s hair, holding his head steady as he kissed him. They both ignored how Haru’s foot stepped completely in the orange paint and sent the dish flipping away, adding more paint to both of their legs. The floor where they were standing was already covered in several different colors of paint, other dishes that had been overturned and kicked without their notice. Rin’s lips were a dream and his kissing technique made Haru see stars as his teeth tugged gently at Haru’s bottom lip before his tongue pressed forward to soothe any sting. He paid special attention to Haru’s upper lip, too, letting it slide between his lips and pressing kisses to the corners of Haru’s lips just to pamper him with love.

“I told you I would,” Rin smirked, huffing out a laugh as one of his hands wrapped around Haru’s shoulders and the other trailed down his chest, his abdomen, the defined dip of his hips until he was palming him through his jammers. Haru gasped into Rin’s mouth, his eyes opening to stare keenly at Rin’s smiling expression even as he kept their lips together, his tongue touching the tip of Haru’s playfully. One of Haru’s hands left Rin’s hair to rub over and lightly twist Rin’s right nipple, instantly brightening Rin’s smiling expression and making him pull back from the kiss to throw his head back and hum appreciatively.

“You told me a lot of things,” Haru whispered, his tone sincere enough to make Rin open his eyes and look at him, head still tilted back.

“You continue to show me sight after sight that I’ve never seen before. You continue to heat my cold expressions, making me so hot I can barely breathe without you.”

Surprised at Haru’s honest and loving words, Rin tilted his head forward and nuzzled into Haru’s neck, feeling tears in his eyes. It wasn’t often that Haru spoke so much or with such burning sincerity, not even to Rin, not even in the throes of passion, so it was never to be taken lightly. For a flickering moment, Rin wondered if something had upset Haru earlier in the day, had scared him enough to make him feel the need to reassure Rin or, honestly, himself—that he wasn’t alone, that no matter where he was or what he was going through, Rin would be there for him. To inspire growth. To pick him back up and put him on his feet again. To be his equal.

To love him.

“Haru?” he asked, quiet and careful. He didn’t have to say anything else, not when they were this close, bodies, hearts, and minds. Haru heard the unspoken question and felt the worry in his voice and shook his head as he nuzzled the side of Rin’s neck.

“Nothing happened, I promise.”

And Rin believed him, one hundred percent. Haru was not good at lying. He was actually the worst liar that Rin knew, if he was being honest, so it was easy for him to trust in him. To trust in his earlier words and take them for what they were: expressions of love, just for the sake of loving Rin.

“I love you too,” Rin whispers into the skin of Haru’s throat, his cheeks filling with blood and heat. Haru answered him by sucking at the side of his neck that didn’t already have a hickey on it, purposely leaving a mark and licking his tongue over it lovingly. When he’d decided that the mark had been thoroughly loved enough for the time being, he put his lips to Rin’s ear, pausing to catch his breath as best as he could before speaking.

“On the floor,” he whispered, applying subtle pressure to Rin’s heavily muscled shoulders and smiling shyly when Rin accepted his words and his actions without question, knees already bending until they were both kneeling in the paint-covered floor, uncaring of how messy they were getting. The door to the room was wide open, anyone could walk by and see them making out and touching each other like the world was about to end, but neither of them cared. It might as well be that the world was ending around them; they were touching and kissing each other like they were running out of time.

“Lay back,” Haru whispered, pushing lightly at Rin’s shoulder until he was lying on his back, arms up on the ground beside his head and lifting his shirt to show a delicious glimpse of his defined abdomen. Haru’s eyes settled there, lingered, traced each dip and crest. Unconsciously licking his lower lip, he pressed his hand to Rin’s abs and looked back up to meet Rin’s heated gaze, his eyes heavily lidded.

“Take your shirt off, Rin.”

“Bossy,” Rin huffed, smirking as he easily gripped the hem of his tank and maneuvered it up and over his head, flinging it over by the counters and hissing lightly when he felt his skin come into contact with the spilled paints. They were colder than he’d been expecting but that could have been because Haru’s mere presence in the room had made his body temperature rise, making the paints feel even colder against his heated skin. Haru was still clad in his jammers with various paints covering his legs, but his eyes didn’t leave Rin’s even when his tank top obstructed their gaze. His hand was still pressing lightly to Rin’s stomach, slender fingers spread wide to touch as much of Rin’s skin as Haru could manage.

Haru glanced from Rin’s eyes to his hand on Rin’s body, watched as his fingers dipped down into the creases of his defined abs. He met Rin’s gaze once more, his expression unreadable though his eyes were aflame with passion and something else that looked quite a bit like belonging. His pupils dilated as he finally leaned down, removing his hand from Rin’s abs to replace it with his mouth and tongue and teeth. He licked over each crest and fall, teeth nibbling and tongue swirling and even moaning into the skin there. Rin bit lightly on his bottom lip, trying to keep his answering cry contained for the sake of the open door and whoever might’ve been outside of it, within hearing distance.

Rin was so overwhelmed by the thought and the reality of Haru’s mouth on his abs that he couldn’t keep his mind focused on worrying about getting caught. There were too many channels leading to his brain firing off in response to how stimulated his skin felt under Haru’s careful ministrations. He pushed his hips forward just once, almost experimentally, wanting to get even closer to Haru in any way that he could. Rin’s involuntary action seemed to accelerate some form of action that Haru had already had in place now that he knew Rin was ready.

Haru’s hands slid down Rin’s hips until his fingertips were slipping inside the waistline, pausing to tug playfully. Rin accommodated him by raising his hips into the air, an easy movement he was familiar with from all of the yoga classes he’d been taking, and hummed happily when he felt Haru drag his pants down his hips, his legs, pausing to remove Rin’s shoes before pulling his pants right off of his feet. Haru didn’t even pause when he saw that Rin was wearing an unfamiliar pair of underwear made of a soft red material with a single cartoon dolphin smiling on the front. It wasn’t Rin’s first dolphin-themed pair of underwear and Haru was sure it wouldn’t be the last, which made him both inexplicably happy and smug.

He slipped the red material down Rin’s legs as well, feeling all the while like he was unwrapping a present slow inch by inch, but it was more than that. Rin was a lot more intricate and beautiful than any simple present that could be wrapped up and sealed—he was the dancing shift and sway between galaxies, so bright and so enigmatic that sometimes Haru thought he’d never be able to reach him.

He ran his hands up the outsides of Rin’s thighs to remind himself that he could do a lot more than reach him, that Rin’s skin and his mouth and his body laid out before him, pale and muscular, were all fair game for Haru to touch and to taste. His tanned skin was a glaring contrast compared to the pale skin of his groin and legs that his legskins left behind. Usually Haru snorted whenever he got his boyfriend out of his pants and was able to see him in all of his bright white glory—that or he just made jokes because he liked to make Rin flustered—but he was feeling a little too insistent tonight to bother. He’d come here for a reason, a very particular one that had come to him midway through swimming one of his laps, a sudden epiphany that he’d had to set right immediately.

Hence why he walked across the entirety of his university dripping wet, barefoot, and in just his jammers.

Haru watched as Rin’s erect cock slipped out from under the red material, immediately rising to rest against his abs. Rin was watching him curiously before he realized Haru’s intention and his skin heated until he was bright red. Haru had never given Rin a blowjob before, mostly because whenever Rin—who was so eager and so _good_ —sucked him off he immediately wanted to make Rin feel as good as he possibly could, and that always meant making love to him. Of course, that also meant that Haru was able to get off again even as he worked Rin’s cock with his keen hands, pounding into him and kissing his collarbones lovingly.

It had never actually occurred to either of them that Haru had never had Rin in his mouth, not like he needed. It hadn’t been until Haru was in the middle of his individual swimming practice thinking about when they’d next be able to race each other, and Rin’s butterfly form, and how his body undulated and pushed powerfully through the water, and how Haru desperately wanted to run his tongue over every hard edge of his sculpted body, that he realized.

He wanted to lick and taste and touch every part of Rin Matsuoka.

Rin watched, almost in awe, as Haru dipped down until his lips were mere centimeters away from his cock. Haru glanced up at him and his eyes reflected the kind of brightness and excitement that he usually reserved for when they raced each other, only this time it was even brighter. His eyes were _shining_.

Rin managed to suck in one surprised breath before Haru placed his lips tenderly to the head of Rin’s cock, a sweet first kiss to the only area of Rin’s body he’d never explored with lips and tongue and teeth. He let his tongue slide over the slit and the single pearl of precome that crested there, experiencing his very first taste and looking back up at Rin with eyes like wildfire.

“H-Haru,” Rin gasped, but he swallowed down the rest of the sentiment as Haru’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock and his tongue danced a foray over the sensitive skin there. Rin moaned deep and low and tried to keep his hips from reflexively lifting to push more of his cock down Haru’s throat, not wanting to scare or hurt his boyfriend by any means. Instead he worked on his self-control, pressed his hips down against the paint-splattered floor and tried to bite off his own moans, ever aware of the open door. Haru was looking up at him, half of Rin’s cock in his mouth and his eyes shining like stars in a midnight navy sky. Rin honestly couldn’t help the way that look made him even harder, surprising Haru enough that his brows rose curiously. Rin leaned his head back and covered his bright red face with his hands, embarrassed.

Haru sucked him a couple more times before releasing Rin’s cock with a soft plop, one hand sliding up Rin’s heavily muscled abs to scrape his fingertips lightly down the skin there.

“Rin, don’t do that.”

“It’s embarrassing, idiot!” 

“Rin.” Haru’s voice was soft and so loving it broke Rin’s heart to hear it and not meet his gaze with the same passionate love reflected in his own eyes. So he uncovered his face and met Haru’s eyes, briefly distracted by the wet and shiny sheen to his lips before meeting his bright eyes.

“Show me."

Haru made sure that Rin kept his gaze, even when he bent slowly back down and smiled against the head of Rin’s cock. His slender fingers wrapped lightly around the base, absently pumping it as he peppered tender kisses along the head, down the base, and back up again. His eyes were heavy lidded, a small smile on his face as he deliberately licked Rin’s slit once more, sending shivers all the way up his body. Rin was struggling to breathe and he knew his face was truly a sight to see, bright red and hot to the touch, but the way that Haru was looking at him? He didn’t care. He felt confident, and loved. When Haru looked at him like that, he could do anything in the world.

“Show me every sight. I want to see them all.”

Rin’s heart began to race at the familiar words and he watched as Haru’s lips wrapped around his cock once again, sliding down until they were wrapped around the very base of him, touching bright red hairs. Rin’s breath was stuck in his throat, awestruck and so in love, but then Haru _swallowed_ and Rin absolutely lost his mind. He moaned good and long and low, whimpering at the end when he felt Haru begin to pay special attention to the underside of the head, licking and pressing his lips there and tugging.

Haru was never shy about admitting that Rin made him feel amazing whenever he gave him a blowjob. He never shied away from the topic or resented it being brought up in public, in fact, most of the time Rin had to make sure that topics never got anywhere close to blowjobs when they were around their friends because Haru was liable to brag about Rin’s technique, and even though Rin found that strangely charming, it was probably better left between them.

Between trying to control the overwhelming sensations his body was experiencing and wanting desperately to warn Haru to slow down or to stop, Rin had a flickering thought of wondering if this was how Haru felt whenever Rin went down on him. If so, he was going to have to reward himself with a new pair of legskins, because this? This was something else entirely. This was stars on the back of his throat holding his air back and making him lightheaded so that all he could see and taste and feel were stars.

“Wait,” he gasped through the haze that was his mind and his star-speckled vision. “Oh my God, Haru, wait,” he cried, tears finally cresting and falling down his cheeks in response to how happy and how on edge he was. Haru, having glanced up and seen the tears and heard the telltale inflection in Rin’s voice, began to suck harder and lavish his tongue over Rin’s slit as often as he could. Several times he worked Rin’s cock deep into his throat and swallowed and Rin thought he was actually going to suck the life right out of him, right through his—

“Ohh,” he moaned, his hips jerking without his consent, pushing his cock further down Haru’s throat as he felt his orgasm start to unwind inside of him. Haru was swallowing and choking a little but he was still working hard to milk Rin for everything he was worth, one hand massaging Rin’s inner thigh and the other coming to clench lightly around the shaft once again.

“Oh, Haru, _yes_ ,” Rin moaned, body overheating.

There was no stopping or controlling his moans, not when his abdomen felt like it had been torched and his muscles were clenching and he was staring into Haru’s intense, gleaming eyes even as he continued to swallow Rin’s cock all the way through his orgasm.

Rin fell back against the floor; releasing the flex of his abs he’d been holding in order to make eye contact with Haru, breathing heavily with tears trekking down his cheeks and jaw. Haru’s lips were sliding carefully off his now semi-hard cock, sucking playfully one last time at the head and licking the last vestiges of come off of the slit before sitting up on his knees and swallowing. Rin tilted his head and grinned at him, exhausted and sated but very gradually starting to sense his impending hardness again. How could he not get erect when Haru was smiling gently down at him with come on his lips and his hands casually massaging Rin’s inner thighs? His tongue slipped out to clean up the last pearl of come from his lips before he crawled along the length of Rin and settled against his chest, a familiar and comfortable weight atop him.

He leaned forward and kissed Rin lazily, with incredible care and muted passion. Rin could taste himself in Haru’s mouth and felt his erection hardening, his tongue swiping over Haru’s teeth in a cursory fashion. Haru hummed into his mouth and asked, “How was it, Rin?”

Rin resisted the urge to pull away and cover his embarrassingly heated face with his hands.

“Idiot,” he whispered tenderly, lifting a heavy arm to tuck some of Haru’s hair behind his ear. Haru caught the hand before it could come back to rest up beside his head and kissed the inside of his wrist, so sweetly, so gently, that Rin started to cry again.

“A sight I’ve never seen before,” Rin laughed, blubbering. “One of the best.”

Haru _preened_. He bit lightly at Rin’s wrist before slipping back down Rin’s body until he was kneeling between his legs again. Rin could see his erection straining against his jammers, and finally he was fully hard again. Haru noticed his newfound erection and smirked, eyes amused when he glanced back up at Rin, who was decidedly pouting.

He maneuvered around Haru’s kneeling form until his palms, knees, shins, and the tops of his feet were all plastered in the paint-covered ground, his ass a risen offering right in front of Haru. For a moment, there was no change between them, but then Haru’s hand trailed lightly over the small crests of his now paint-splattered spine, spreading the colors all the way down to the crease between his cheeks. Rin felt a shiver throughout his whole body, his shoulder shimmying in response. He listened as Haru got to his feet and turned to watch the elegant boy slip out of his jammers, his fair skin practically glowing in the dim lighting of the room.

He was fully, painfully erect by the time he stepped completely out of his jammers, folding them and placing them off to the side where they wouldn’t get any more paint on them. Rin watched him all the while, smirking and unconsciously licking his lips as he watched Haru step closer to him, then kneel behind him.

He turned back to face the front and felt Haru’s hand press lightly on the center of his back, right in-between his shoulder blades—a clear demand. Rin obeyed instantly, dropping down until his arms were crossed in front of him and he was resting his eyes against his forearms, which were now covered in a combination of green, yellow, and ruddy orange paints. He didn’t much mind, considering he could feel Haru’s slender pointed finger tracing the line splitting his ass and then pushing forward until that single digit was inside of him, careful and meticulous. Rin’s first breath was a little heavier than before, his shoulders tense with anticipation.

Haru worked his hole with careful, prodding movements before adding another finger, and then two more, stretching him as well as he could. Haru didn’t care about time or worry that someone would catch them, he focused entirely on making sure that Rin was stretched as much as Haru could manage and was comfortable enough to proceed further. They had no lube with them so all Haru had to work with were his fingers and his saliva. He made sure to thoroughly wet Rin’s hole, lavishing his fingers with his tongue and curling them in his own mouth before pushing his fingers back inside.

Rin was fidgeting eagerly by the time Haru placed his hand back on the center of Rin’s back, a signal and a promise. Rin moaned in anticipation, completely out of energy to care about their surroundings. All he could focus on was loving Haru and being thoroughly loved in return, as was the nature of their entire relationship.

He felt Haru’s body curl over and around his own, his chest and abs pressing down onto the entire line of Rin’s paint-covered back as the head of Haru’s cock pressed against his hole. He pushed in with a single, powerful thrust and they both choked on gasps, though Rin’s quickly faded out into a low, keening moan. There was some pain, as was to be expected when they didn’t have all of their usual precautions and aids, but Haru had iron-like self-control and stayed as still as he could, his breath coming out heavily in Rin’s ear and his body shaking as he waited for Rin’s body to accommodate his own.

Before long, Rin was grinding his ass back against Haru, silently begging for him to move. Haru nestled his nose against the curve of Rin’s neck and whispered, “Tell me.”

Rin didn’t even hesitate.

“Haru,” he begged, still pushing back against the cradle of his boyfriend’s groin in hopes that Haru’s self control would falter and he’d start moving immediately. Alas, Haru merely bit lightly at Rin’s neck and shook his head, repeating his previous demand.

“So bossy,” Rin joked into his forearms, tears streaming down his cheeks. “ _Please_ , Haru.”

Having got what he’d wanted, Haru pulled out slowly until only the head of his cock was still inside before jolting back in and repeating this same process a few more times until Rin was begging for more.

“Faster,” Rin begged, spreading his legs a little wider as Haru’s hands came to hold his slim hips. Haru couldn’t deny that voice and the certainty of tears that accompanied it, so he picked up his pace and began to piston in and out of his boyfriend, right there in the middle of the art room in a paint spill. The slapping sound of his groin hitting Rin’s firm ass sounded loud enough to be a drumbeat within the confines of the room, but somehow that together with Rin’s throaty moans and breathy whimpers was enough to make Haru put everything he had into every thrust, regardless of the sound level.

Rin’s cock was bobbing freely in the air with every thrust, remaining untouched as Haru brought himself up to speed. It didn’t take long; Haru could already feel the beginnings of his own orgasm in his abdomen when Rin began begging for his own release.

“Touch mine? Please?” he asked and Haru grunted at the innocently posed question, at the tone of voice Rin had used to request it—something that sounded strained and needy and was without a doubt one of Haru’s weaknesses. He slipped one hand over the crest of Rin’s hip and wrapped his slender fingers around Rin’s hardened length, trying to pump in time to his own thrusting hips. His nipples were rubbing against Rin’s back and it was adding an extraordinarily pleasant sensation to his already building pleasure. He tucked his forehead against Rin’s left shoulder blade as he began to lose rhythm and pump his hips even more powerfully as he approached orgasm. His hand was working Rin fervently, with reckless abandon, a little rougher than he usually would.

But Rin’s moans and his constant verbal encouragements through his tears ensured Haru that he was far from minding the newfound roughness.

“I’m close, I’m close,” Rin was rocking with every thrust from Haru’s hips, trying to push back when Haru pulled back whilst simultaneously trying to fuck down into Haru’s pumping hand. Haru’s panting breaths were increasing in sound and frequency in Rin’s ear, tiny little grunts and groans vibrating over the skin of his shoulder and sending him abruptly into another mind-blowing orgasm, moaning Haru’s name long and slow.

Haru followed him shortly thereafter with a few disjointed thrusts and one final powerful push before he was riding the waves of his own orgasm, pressing his forehead into Rin’s shoulder blade and groaning Rin’s name into the skin there. He saw stars flash across his eyes and felt his heart in his ears, powerful and yet so light. Rin was like that—even wrapped up so intricately in his heart and his body, with sweaty skin rubbing against each other and making everything in the world feel visceral and tangible and _theirs_ , whenever Rin brought Haru to completion he felt like there was no other time in the world that he was ever so free.

He waited it out for a few moments, his right arm quivering from holding him up from falling on top of Rin and crushing him. He slowly pulled out and waited as Rin relaxed all the way onto the tiles, completely uncaring of all the paint covering his body. He rolled so that he was on his back and Haru glanced at the green paint that had gotten all over the side of his hair before looking down at the splashes of colors all along his chest and abs. Rin held his arms out and accepted Haru’s body as he fell next to him, Rin’s strong arms pulling him until he was resting on top of his chest, one leg slung over Rin’s hips comfortably. Rin’s entire left side was going to come away with leftover paint from Haru’s chest and stomach, but he was far too tired and happy to care.

“I love you,” Rin whispered, his lips pressing against Haru’s hair and nuzzling the spot with his nose a few times. He couldn’t stop smiling, or crying for that matter, his arm tightening around Haru and pressing him even closer. Haru’s cheek was resting against Rin’s strong peck muscle as he glanced up at Rin, pushing forward slightly to place a tender kiss to the underside of his delicate chin.

“I love you too.” He whispered, his left hand reaching over so that his fingers could intertwine with Rin’s. “So much.”

Neither of them kept track of the time for as long as they lay there, they just enjoyed one another’s sated, exhausted, skin-to-skin comfort while sharing their usual quiet, intimate banter. No one walked in on them or interrupted their cuddling, which Rin explained was truly amazing considering how many art majors ordinarily stayed late to work on their projects. Haru, in one of his strange but cherished sentimental moods, explained that even the universe and fate wouldn’t mess with things that are meant to be. That had made Rin start crying all over again, but Haru kissed and licked every tear away.

When they finally managed to pick themselves up off the floor, they were left with the question of what to do with the mess on the ground that was now more than just...paint. Haru had brought that up when Rin had suggested that they make a run for it after gathering their stuff and pretending they’d never been there. But then Haru had reminded him that a janitor would have to clean it up, and that made Rin feel terrible, and that the mess on the ground now also included Rin’s semen. Rin flushed.

“You’re right, we can’t just leave it here.”

So in the end, they ended up using several rolls of paper towels to clean up the mess, stopping to have multiple playful fights by trying to get even more paint on one another—which Rin started and had to consequently put a stop to, since Haru was somehow getting that aroused look on his face again and that was directly contradictory to their entire clean-up mission. So Rin turned him down and immediately promised to make it up to him back at Rin’s dorm, since Haru had looked like someone had closed the local pool down for good.

After finishing up all of their cleaning to the best of their abilities, they headed out. They ended up walking back all the way across campus together, Rin in his normal clothes and Haru in his jammers and towel. They were both covered in paint though Rin, who had literally been on all fours in the mess, had gotten the worst of it. Haru had trailed a fingertip across the sharp line of Rin’s jaw and promised that he’d help Rin get the paint off in the shower.

Rin couldn’t decide if his boyfriend was a fun-time extremist that encouraged Rin to broaden his horizons or a blatant threat to Rin’s endurance and energy store.

Either way, it didn’t really matter. 

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> -[Companion Mix](http://8tracks.com/roboticalau/comes-and-goes-in-waves)  
> -Rin's art [inspiration](http://s27.postimg.org/62svgm7v7/117702_pennyc_crepe_myrtle_edited_1.jpg)


End file.
